A Simple Silver Wedding Band
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: The Minamoto family is known for it's social hierarchy, Makoto Minamoto is especially known for her sharp wit and supreme intuition. So what happens when the youngest Business tycoon in Japan is set up for an arranged marriage to a certain stoic host. And what if there's more to her then her business like persona?
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Silver Wedding Band.**

**Chapter one:**

In the limo sat a family, a Father with graying hair, a Mother with wide eyes, and a daughter who looked incredibly bored.

"Were going to meet the Morinozuka family today, so make sure your on your best behavior." The Mother said with a small giggle as she adjusted her kimono.

"And is there a reason I wouldn't be?" The daughter asked moving her almond shaped hazel eyes from the window to her Mother.

"No not at all." The Father says instead. "Actually I think you'll like them, their very quiet folk and I know how much you like the way they run their business."

"That's true.." The Daughter muses turning her eyes back to the window.

The Minamoto family has been praised for generations, remaining on the top for decades, they've always had a special way that they've run their company and being a jack of all trades they'll buy stock from almost anyone who is said to meet their standards, it's said that those companies will suddenly take off and become very successful, they are royalty in the aristocrat's eyes.

Their daughter Makoto is also a very valuable asset. For generations the Minamoto family has been known to get their children involved in their business starting very young, unlike most families the Minamoto family has their children help them pick stalks, dictate who they do their dealings with, and help to run the company.

For a reason unknown this has made them the top company in Japan and very rich, no other company in Japan has been able to surpass them.

Makoto is no exception. It is said that she is a jewel among jewels and that she is the one who made them rise even farther, with her quick wit and flawless intuition she has helped the Minamoto company soar higher then it ever has before.

"It looks like were here." She ponders looking at a simple villa, it was large but bland, it was a stoic gray color and the only life in the place seemed to come from the dojo placed behind the villa.

The family walks out and is instantly surrounded by maids. "Let me help you!" They screamed but the Minamoto's never asked for help, instead they politely brushed the servants off and made their way up the stairs of the villa.

"Oh my isn't she just radiant?" Ms. Morinozuka gushes taking in the girl before her, from her short stature only five foot three, to her long dark brown hair, even to her almond shaped narrow eyes.

"I think black really suits you Miss Minamoto." She says eying the daughter body hugging black dress.

"Why I thank you, I agree." She says with a small smile.

"This is our eldest daughter Makoto." The mother said to the Morinozuka family.

"And this is our eldest son Takashi." Mr. Morinozuka said with a small smile.

"Now why don't you kids talk while us adults have a chat." The Father says turning to his daughter.

"Fine, Takashi would you like to show me around the villa?" The daughter asks, looking the oldest son up and down.

"Sure."

The two teenagers were walking around the villa. "I like what you all have done around here." The girl muses, putting her arms above her head as they walk past the garden.

"It's simple, peaceful, I like it." She said with a small smile, turning to the boy, he was interesting, she thought to herself, quiet, thoughtful, much like the business his family runs, while she didn't have much of an interest in martial arts she liked the way she ran their company, so she decided that it would be best for her family to put some stock into it, they were quick to agree.

"Thanks."

"So you know what I'm really here for right?" She asks then turning the boy towards her, before he gets a change to speak she puts a thin finger over his mouth.

"An engagement."

He sighs.

"I figured."

She looks around then, noticing a bench on the edge of the garden.

"Come, sit down with me, I want to talk." She says guiding him by the hand to the wooden bench.

"Listen." She starts. "Even if our parents decide they want to partner us, which I think you both know they will. The decision is ultimately ours. Now as your know the way my family runs it's business is quite different from the way other do."

The tan boy nods his head, looking at the girl cautiously.

"Now I've made the decision long ago that I would only marry someone I loved, so while we are probably going to get engaged I'd like to tell you that it might not be permanent. Now I think your a great man, first laying eyes on you I've found that there is something I like, nonetheless, if this turns out to be love I will gladly take your hand in marriage, if you decide you love me back of course. But if it doesn't then this engagement will be broken."

The girl warns him of this looking deep into his gray-blue eyes for an answer. He says nothing.

"So I see that you agree with me, I guess you weren't to keen on the idea of an arranged marriage either, I hope I gave you at least some piece of mind." She says with a smile.

He smiles then, before her eyes shoot up.

"That dojo, can we go in there?" She asks.

"So I believe you know why were here." The Father starts, taking a sip of his tea.

"I believe we do, are you interested in marrying your daughter to our son?" Mr. Morinozuka says, taking a sip of his own tea.

"That I am, you see our dear Makoto is no average girl, she has a wit as quick as a mosquito and the intuition of a wolf who senses weak prey." The Mother chips in.

"That we realize, we've heard a lot about her, almost everyone has." Ms. Morinozuka says with a quiet laugh.

"What we don't understand is why our son?" Mr. Morinozuka says with a harsh look at the Minamoto's.

"You see that much wasn't really our decision." The Mother talks, taking a small sip of her own tea. "You see if we were to pair her business skills with anyone it would be the Ootori's, nut Makoto refuses to let our family have any dealings with them, she seems to have quite a distaste for them actually."

"But your firm." The Father intervenes. "She's always seemed to have a soft spot for it, she just simply loves the way you run your business. She's convinced us to buy more stock from you then we ever thought possible, and as usual it turned out to be a fantastic idea."

"Ah, so we have her to thank for that." Ms. Morinozuka said, a small smile crossing her delicate features.

"You see our family has a very special philosophy. Don't do business with those you would not work with personally, and we have always lived by that, and it has always seemed to work." The Father says.

"Well truthfully." Mr. Morinozuka says. "We've always admired how you run your company and it would be an honor for us to be a family."

"Ha-yah!" A voice says causing the teenagers to run for the dojo, they peer in to see a young man, his stature being that of a child's, chopping multiple boards.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." The girls says turning to the young man beside her.

"Your cousins right?"

"Yeah."

The young girl gives the man a small smile before walking in.

"Hello." She greets the small man with a smile.

"Oh hello there." He greets looking up surprised. "Who are you?"

The brunette smiles turning to him. "YOUR JUST THE CUTEST THING!" She screams grabbing him and swinging him around.

This in itself leaves the young man speechless, she just had a very serious talk with him and now she was swinging around his cousin with hearts in her eyes.

The short man giggled in return though. "My name is Mitsukuni." He says with a small smile once she puts him down.

"My name is Makoto Minamoto. I've heard a lot about you Mitsukuni." The boys eyes flash wide in realization. He bows down quickly. Taking her hand he kisses his softly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He says with a smile.

"Oh please cut the crap."

He freezes.

She turns to him with a small smile then. "What? You don't have to act all mature like around me, I really don't care, besides even if I am already involved in my parents business doesn't mean you have to put up a front, for one it's your parents that I'm interested in on the business side, and two I much prefer seeing people's true colors."

Honey stands there shocked, eying the girl up and down, she wasn't like anything he's heard of her. Slowly he smiles.

"In that case would you like to hold Usa-Chan?" He says holding out a pink bunny, she grabs it eagerly.

"Oh my god it is so cute!" She squeals hugging it softly.

Then she coughs, looking at the two young men. "Sorry, I kind of have a soft spot for cute things."

Just then her phone rings. "Minamoto Makoto speaking." She answers in a very serious tone, still holding the pink bunny.

"Could you and Takashi meet us back in the villa?" Her Mother asks kindly on the other side of the phone.

"Of course Mother but.. I'm bringing two other guests with me." She says quickly hanging up.

The Mother sighs, running a frail hand through her hair, "Just what is she up to now."

She turns to Honey then. "From my research you two are almost inseparable correct?"

Honey nods his head cheerfully. "Were always together right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." She says giving the two a small smile. "You and Usa-Chan are coming with us back to the villa, we all have some things to discuss and since you two are so close I feel like you have a right to be apart of it."

She starts walking ahead as Honey gives his cousin a look, Takashi on the other hand is completely shocked, the press wasn't lying, she was an unpredictable shark. But even so, she had this amazing intuition that always seemed to make the right choices. How she knew the two were so close was a mystery, but even so. Takashi thinks with a smile, he's glad that she's included him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Silver Wedding Band.**

**Chapter two: **

The four walked into the dining room, the first Makoto strode ahead with purpose, she carried the second, Usa-Chan in her arms, the third and forth, Mitsukuni and Takashi strode behind unsure of what exactly the girls plan was.

Both set of parents look shocked by the small third years appearance.

"I figured since the two are so close that it's only fair that Mitsukuni get some sort of say." She starts ushering the two to take a seat.

"Now I'm sure all of us know what this meeting was about, while you two.." She said, pointing a glare at her parents. "Tried to say it was only a business meeting I know the difference, now while you may view this as only business, I view it as personal so here is my proposal."

Both sets of parents as well as the two teenagers find themselves watching the girl intently, they've all heard the stories and her two parents have experienced them, they all couldn't help but wonder what the girls next move was. Rumor has it that the girl can create an entire plan in her head within a matter of seconds, and if it's true that she's known about this from the start they all can only imagine what she has in store now.

"This is about an engagement correct?" She asks looking to both sets of parents.

"That would be correct." Mr. Morinozuka answers, a small smile crossing his old features.

"Well if that's the case then I accept, on a few conditions."

Everyone stares at her in shock, her parents themselves know her morals and they would never in a million years expect her to say yes, they figured they were going to have to threaten her into it.

"I see that you have all put a lot of consideration into this, I know it must have been hard for you two especially." She says looking at her own parents. "And for that I am grateful, but even so most know my rules. I do nothing just for the sake of business. And for me to take part in an empty engagement is just out of the question."

"But even so, I do accept this engagement be that as it may I'd like to make it clear that under no circumstances is this permanent. This engagement has the right to be broken off any minute by either me or Takashi, when I get married I want to be in love, a pure and unstoppable love, and for that to happen I'm going to need for it to be that way on both ends."

"So while I'll take part in this engagement it is out of pure curiosity to see if feelings will grow. For an engagement ring I expect nothing more then a simple silver wedding band, and there will be no wedding planning until we and if we fall in love have I made myself clear?"

The silence in the room is deafening, Honey find himself looking around, Makoto's own parents look pleased, Mori finds himself in complete shock, and the Morinozuka's seem to be thinking every thing over. If there's one thing the small man can gather from this it's that when your dealing with the Minamoto's it's their way or no way. He looks at the girl then, the determination and the power is in her eyes, it's unusual to see such a young girl look like that.

Finally Mr. Morinozuka smiles. "I'm so glad you came to us, you are the ideal woman for our son, we accept your agreements."

Her own parents gasp, but the young Makoto only smiles, she bows down to the head of the Morinozuka family.

"Actually the pleasure is all mine, It's nice to see parents that actually care for their child's well being, it's part of the reason I have so much faith in your company."

She then turns to Honey a small smile reaching her eyes.

"And you Haninozuka, would you take me as your possible cousin?"

He smiles up at her then. "Of course! Usa-chan seems to really like you."

She smiles wider. "Good, I like him too."

Finally she turns to the man who stares up at her.

"What do you say Takashi, how would you feel about me maybe being your wife?"

He looks up at her then, holding her gaze.

"I think it would be interesting."

She smiles.

"Well then it's settled, it looks like I'm engaged!"


End file.
